


Calming the inner storm

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Meditation, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren tries something he's not done since he was a young man.Meditation





	Calming the inner storm

A slam rang through his chambers. Viren threw his staff to the other side of the room. They never listened to him! He had a number of spells that could help them survive winter, but they shut him down again and again. It was routine at this point.

But today.Today Opeli brought up the scars. She called him out in front of the council, somehow finding a way to erase the glamour he put on to hide them.

He was absolutely LIVID. He stomped through the room, sitting on the bed tearing at his hair. Viren looked up at the small dresser next to the door. He hadn't done it in years, but felt remarkably better after. And Gods did he need that right now. He shed his overcoat, hanging it on one of the bed posts and started on his shoes. He walked over, opening the dresser. The smell of myrrh and sage hit him like a slap to the face. Still strong after all these years. The small cupboard underneath still held the fabric, now very ratty and moth eaten, sadly.

"Can't have everything, I suppose." 

Viren threw out the ratty mat, searching through his clothing, seeing if he could find a replacement.

Oh.

He pulled out an old silk scarf. Vibrant colors of red and gold dancing on a white background, width wise it was as thick as his old fabric had been. He remembered the proud look on Soren's face when he'd given it to him one Christmas.

"Clauds helped me pick it out!" He chirped, smiling ear to ear.

Viren smiled. He finally found a use for it. He laid the scarf on the floor, walking to the door and locking it. He went back to the dresser, pulling out a glass bowl, decades old ashes still inside. The last time he did this he was a young man. Something his aunt had taught him as a child. She traveled often, picking up this practice during one of them. He set the bowl at the edge of the scarf, placing the wand of sage and a sprig of myrrh in the bowl. Viren closed the heavy curtains, leaving the room in darkness. He went back to dresser once more bringing out a pair of candles. He set one on either lengthwise side. He brought out the white crystal that he kept stored in there.

Selenite. It was a rare find during an ambassador trip to Eveneree. Viren found it in one of their bazaars. He sat down on the scarf, crossing his legs. He lit a small flame in his hands, lighting the candles, the wand of sage, and the myrrh. He breathed deeply, blowing out the flame on the wand, letting it smolder. The scent filled the room. He waved the wand in spirals in front of him focusing on the smoke swaying in the air. He placed the smoldering end of the wand back into the bowl. The selenite was now in his hands. He closed his eyes. He focused on the smell of sage mingling with myrrh, the sound of flickering flame, the feeling of the cold, solid crystal in his hands.

A deep breath through his nose. Viren held it, imagining pushing all his stress and emotions into his lungs. Imagining the air turning black. He breathed out through his mouth, letting the day's events go. The crystal started to warm in his hands as he kept repeating his breathing. In through the nose, holding it, and out through his mouth. The sage wasn't smoldering anymore. The myrrh now ashes. The candles had blown out. He finally opened his eyes again.

Why did it feel like he was in a thick fog? He stood up, opening the curtains. He turned to see his room in a deep black fog. He opened the window, the fog being sucked out in an instant.

Well.

That was...something.

Despite that strange fog, he felt better than he had in a long time. Relaxed, calm. The fog's source still tugged at his mind however. He picked up everything, storing it away, grabbed his things and headed toward the mirror room. He closed the door behind him, setting his staff aside, picking the worm from his perch on the small plant he'd provided for it. Placing it to his ear.

"Aaravos? I'd like to ask you something."

The elf walked into the library, standing at the mirror.

"Yes?"

Viren explained the practice and the fog. Aaravos raised a brow.

"You have no idea what you did, do you?"

"Why would I ask if I did?"

Aaravos chuckled, "Who did you learn this from?"

"...My aunt. She'd picked it up on her travels, teaching it to me as a young man."

"Did she say where she learned it?"

"No."

"Viren," Aaravos smiled. "You performed sky magic."

Viren's eyes went wide. "No. No. Only elves can connect to the sources. That...that wasn't sky magic." 

"Viren. The black fog? A cleanse. Everything that drains you becomes that fog. The air we breathe is the most important part of the sky arcana."

"Y-you mean..."

"Humans can connect to them too. Without primal stones. It is very rare however." 

"I..."

"Another thing. Since humans have no link to a specific source, you can learn them all. Strengthen your abilities in each field. For me, it was difficult, as my connection was to the stars. But for you.."

"Learning each source would be easy."

"In a sense, yes. Easier than it had been for me, at least."

Viren looked at him in wonder. "Would.. would you teach me?"

Aaravos couldn't help but see himself in Viren, a young elf, eager to learn as much as he could.

"I would love too."


End file.
